1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining the chairs which are convertible into luggage carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a chair which is so constructed that it may be folded or collapsed from a position of use into a more compact package for transport or storage. Examples of such chairs are generally disclosed by the Thebaud U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,959, Boudreau U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,467, Day U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,039, Singer U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,357, and Singer U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,270.